


he was a skaterboy

by hiclaire



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alternate Universe - High School, Communication Failure, DNF, Dream Smp, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Internal Conflict, Love Letters, M/M, Secret Admirer, Skateboarding, Some angst, dreamnotfound, no beta we die like men, skaterboy!dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiclaire/pseuds/hiclaire
Summary: he was a skaterboy who incontrovertibly hated him.he was a british exchange student who was confused and overwhelmed.can i make it any more obvious?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 79
Kudos: 236





	1. one ○ i hate when people hate me

**Author's Note:**

> as always, if any cc involved at all expresses their discomfort, i will either (if they are barely mentioned / a minor character) write them out or (if not) delete the story completely. the comfort of creators involved is 100% my priority :)
> 
> also, i'm basing this off of their personas rather than them as people. please remember to listen to cc's barriers (and if anyone ever sees them say theyre uncomfortable with anything in this story, please let me know so i can take this down!!)

GEORGE POV

George walked hesitantly out of his smaller-than-what-would-be-expected plane as he headed through the silver tunnel towards the terminal.

He glanced hurriedly at his surroundings, taking in the muffled sounds of other airport travellers. The over-air-conditioned environment was biting with the taste of cheap air-freshener and sweat. Around him, he could hear rushing families and couples, racing to catch their planes. He shook his head, snapping himself out of his thoughts, and headed for the brightly-lit exit.

When he finally reached the baggage claim area, George pulled out his phone and opened Discord.

He absentmindedly blew on the short pieces of brown hair falling onto his face as he quickly typed out a message for _Sapnap_ , the member of his host-family for his education exchange program that he was in contact with.

_GeorgeNotFound: hi_

_im here ! baggage claim area 7 lol._

It took barely ten seconds for Sapnap to respond.

_Sapnap: Be right there_

_Sorry I’m late Lmao, had to deal with some stupid shit._

George rolled his eyes in front of the screen, but responded neutrally nonetheless.

_GeorgeNotFound: np_

After around ten minutes of waiting, a cheery voice immediately called for George’s attention.

“George!” the man yelled, instantly collapsing into George with a, to what George deemed uncomfortable, hug.

George turned and immediately matched the voice to the face. George was well-accustomed to the man’s voice, after spending hours in Discord VC with the boy going through the details of his trip.

George followed the American brunet to what he assumed was his car: a white Jeep Wrangler. George stifled a snicker at Sapnap’s very stereotypical car of choice.

After the boys settled into the ride, Sapnap explained that the drive would be a little ways away.

“We’re in Miami right now-”

“I know, Sapnap, I flew in here.”

“Right, right,” Sapnap said nodding, eyes still (thankfully) glued to the road. “We’re heading down to Orlando. Should be like a… 3 hour drive. Feel free to plug your phone into the aux or something.”

George nodded and pulled out his phone and plugged it in. He opened Spotify, and pressed shuffle on his playlist entitled “some tunes for the road.” -> [ https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL0fjodjzFrjgc8dtpafdXdal60mlhADsV ](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL0fjodjzFrjgc8dtpafdXdal60mlhADsV)

Immediately, the opening notes of “Neon Hell” by Current Joys flooded into the sound system. At this, Sapnap seemed to scoff.

“W-what?” George asked, feeling suddenly scrutinized. 

Sapnap shook his head. “Nothing, dude. You’re just into that like… indie shit. Just like my best friend Clay, dude. I swear, that guy won’t stop listening to The 19-fucking-75.”

George laughed, although it was rather forced. Sapnap seemed to pick up on this, as he stopped talking and let the music take over the car.

__________________

George arrived at Sapnap’s house, a spitting image of what he assumed an American family home would look like. Sapnap showed him around, introducing him to his parents, and taking him on a tour of every room in their house.

In Sapnap’s room, a certain wall decoration caught George’s eye. “A… _Texas_ flag… in Florida?” he asked, a brow raised.

Sapnap seemed to roll his eyes at this. “I may live in Florida, but I’m a Texas boy at heart.”

George nodded, pretending like he understood what Sapnap was talking about. Eventually, Sapnap took him to an eerily blank room with only a white bed and white walls.

“Your humble abode,” Sapnap introduced dramatically. “You can decorate it as you want, by the way. It’s basically yours now.”

George nodded, and instantly felt a wave of exhaustion rush over him. He glanced down at his phone: _8:32 PM._ It would’ve been around 2 am in Britain, so his jetlag was beginning to set in at a rather uncomfortable pace.

He waved Sapnap off, closed the door, and succumbed to sleep.

____________________

George woke to Sapnap practically yelling. 

“George! Time for school, dipshit!” he yelled, voice muffled from behind the door.

George hastily got up, throwing on the outfit he had chosen the night before. It was a fairly basic outfit, but nice all the same. He decided on a pair of black cargo Dickies along with a blue crew neck with a white collared shirt underneath. For his shoes, he relied on his tried and true: Black high-top Converse.

He exited his room to Sapnap’s approving gaze. The man grinned at him. “You look absolutely cracked, my guy.”

George nodded, unsure what he meant, but presuming it was a compliment.

The boys said their goodbyes to Sapnap’s parents and packed into Sapnap’s car.

___________________

When they finally pulled into the school lot, George followed Sapnap into the entrance. Here, there was a group of people who were, presumably, Sapnap’s friends.

All eyes seemed to be on him as Sapnap grinned walking towards them.

“Oh, you must be George!” a kind and fairly high voice welcomed. George nodded in response. “I’m Bad, by the way.”

George raised his eyebrow. “...Bad?”

“-Just a nickname,” Sapnap offered, leading to an understanding hum from George.

“Sapnap has told us all about you,” a blonde girl, who introduced herself as Niki, added.

“Yeah,” someone supposedly named Antfrost chimed in. “You’re going to be _quite_ the chick magnet with that style of yours.”

George blushed at this - not at the comment, per se, but the implications going with it.

“Oh, interesting,” George said, giggling nervously. The strange reaction seemed to draw the eyes of all of Sapnap’s friends on him, but after a few seconds of silence, they laughed nonetheless.

“What locker number are you?” Sapnap asked, thankfully for George, changing the topic.

George double-checked his schedule before answering. “Uh… 404.” 

  
Sapnap nodded. “I’m 301, so if you need anything, let me know.”

The chatter of the group subsided until it was immediately silent. George noticed the group’s attention move to something behind him.

George slowly turned around and was met with the figure of a man only around a foot away from him. The man, however, was especially tall, and nearly towering over him. George took in the boy’s features. He had what George could infer as green eyes. His nose was slightly crooked, but it fit his face rather well somehow. From George’s proximity to the boy, he could make out small tussock-brown freckles on the bridge of his nose. His outfit was rather tantalizing; he had on black pants with white stitching, not too different from his own, and a black turtleneck. On top was an old-looking band tee, of one George was unfamiliar with. On his neck laid several silver chains. The man’s hair was golden, laying messily on his head. On his feet were ratted up black converse, just as George was wearing.

“Who the hell is this?” the man asked, motioning to George, voice low and judgemental. George felt his cheeks warm with embarrassment. 

Sapnap seemed to roll his eyes. “George, Clay. I told you about him. Quit being a dick, man. He’s nervous enough as it is.”

_The ‘Clay’ man Sapnap had told him about._ Clay seemed to scoff at this, but backed down all the same. “It’s no problem, really,” George mumbled quietly. This seemed to peak Clay’s interest, as he turned to face him once again.

“What did you say?” Clay asked, leaning forward. His expression was pensive, as if he was genuinely curious.

“I just said it’s okay. I don’t want to be a bother,” George clarified, twiddling his thumbs nervously.

Clay snickered at this. “Chill out, dude. I’m just messing with you, oh my God.”

George rolled his eyes, but felt a wave of relief run over him all the same.

Sapnap leaned over to whisper to him. “Clay can be a dick sometimes,” he started, “He’ll warm up to you.”

George nodded and focused his attention back on Clay. “Messing” with him or not, it was evident Clay wasn’t exactly pleased with George. Nevertheless, George shook his head and ignored him.

“What class do you have first, George?” his new acquaintance Niki chimed in.

“Computer Science, I think,” he offered, leading to hums of understanding.

“Clay, you have that too, don’t you?” Sapnap asked, turning to his companion. Clay nodded without a verbal response.

“We should get going,” one of the students offered, and the rest of them seemed to unanimously agree. George recognized where Clay was going and tried to rather sneakily follow a few meters behind him to his class.

His plans were foiled, however, when Clay turned into the men’s bathroom rather than into a class. 

_Fuck_.

George stood idly outside, hoping to catch Clay as he exited to follow him once again. He waited for what seemed like five minutes until he heard a loud and painful-sounding cough from the bathroom. Out of instinct, George ran into the restroom.

There, he was met with the reddened and surprised eyes of Clay, with what George recognized as some sort of small, cylindrical item in his hand - a blunt, _maybe_?

Clay seemed to quickly recover from the initial shock of George finding him chasing a high in the highschool bathroom, a blossoming anger in his eyes.

“What the hell? Were you following me?” Clay shouted, just loud enough that George would be intimidated without anyone outside the bathroom hearing.

“Yes, well I-I… I was following you to hopefully make it to our class,” George offered, voice wavering with anxiety.

“If you haven’t noticed, _this bathroom_ isn’t our fucking class,” Clay said, voice significantly quieter. George watched the blond man run a hand through his hair as he sighed. He almost seemed… nervous. “You better not fucking narc on me.”

George frantically shook his head. “No no, of course not. No one will hear about this, I promise.”

“They better fucking not.” 

George nodded. 

  
“If you tell anyone,” Clay started, turning as he walked to exit the bathroom, “I’ll break your fucking neck.”

George nodded reluctantly. Based solely on Clay’s size, he definitely could.

____________________

George pulled up to Computer Science late. He refused to follow Clay out of the bathroom for his own safety, so he opted to take a much longer route to the class, one which was filled with many confusing areas. 

By the time he got there, there was only one seat available amidst the sea of two-person tables.

One next to _Clay_.

George nervously sat down, greeted with a mutter of “For fuck’s sake,” from the blond boy. 

An auburn-haired man who was seemingly their professor, with a grin, walked over to the boys. “You must be George, the exchange student!” he exclaimed, smiling. George could pick up some sort of English accent, although he wasn’t sure exactly the region.

George nodded in response.

“I’m Mr. Philza, but most of my students just call me Philza or Phil. I’m surprised you sat next to this bloke,” he said, motioning light-heartedly at Clay, who only looked up at the mention of himself. “Students are usually too intimidated to sit next to the captain of the Coding Team in comp sci class.”

George heard Clay force out a laugh, and did so the same. “I didn’t really have an option anyways,” George muttered to himself, far too quiet for either Clay nor Philza to hear.

George watched as Philza walked to the front of the classroom and cleared his throat. “Okay, class! Welcome to a new year at Manberg High. As you all are probably aware, or perhaps not, this class relies heavily on team and group collaborative effort and work. The student sitting next to you will be your partner for the year, so get comfortable!”

“Fuck no,” George heard Clay mutter, which only further intensified the dark feeling in his stomach. _Why did Clay hate him so much_?

The class passed quickly, Philza explaining the syllabus of the class. Before George knew it, he had gotten through 3 periods, and a free period where he decided to decorate his locker, and it was lunch.

_________________

“George!” Sapnap called out, a grin on his face. George walked over to where he was sitting, and he noticed there were no open seats.

“No worries, George, I was just getting up to leave anyways,” Niki offered, getting up from her seat.

This is when George realized: _The now-open seat was once again next to Clay._

George reluctantly sat down, and upon doing so, Clay shot up.

“I’ll be leaving now,” Clay offered, waving weakly as George watched him disappear into the hallway.

Sapnap raised a brow, and all of his friends turned to George. “What was that about?”

George shrugged dramatically. “I don’t know,” he admitted. “He’s absolutely hated me from the second I got here.”

Sapnap seemed even more confused at this. “He usually is a little standoffish when new people show up, but it’s never _this_ bad. Holy shit, what did you do?” Sapnap asked, almost chuckling.

“I don’t know!” George exclaimed. “I _hate_ when people hate me, Jesus Christ.”

Sapnap rolled his eyes at this. “Don’t worry Georgie, he’ll come around.”

“Call me Georgie again and I’ll kill you.”

_________

CLAY POV

After escaping another interaction with George, Clay wandered absentmindedly through the hallways, looking for something of interest to pass time.

Clay couldn’t help but notice a semi-opened locker as he perused the corridors.

_Locker 404._

Being the overly-curious and too-bold-for-his-own-good man he was, Clay felt himself open the locker a bit more so he could observe the contents of it.

Clay felt his eyes widen as he let his eyes wander over the locker.

Inside were small photos and memorabilia from bands and pictures he recognized.

There were even small trinkets from video games and pop culture, specifically a styrofoam diamond minecraft sword and white clout goggles.

Maybe it was a burst of self-confidence, or maybe a moment of impulsivity, but Clay found himself pulling out his binder from his backpack to grab a flashcard.

  
  


_Dear person in locker 404,_

_Hi. You’re probably thinking, who are you, strange person? To that, I will give some backstory. You MAY have left your locker open… and I may be kinda curious, so I peeked inside._

_Worth it tho (I promise I’m not a perv I’m just impulsive </3). _

_I noticed you have an Arctic Monkeys poster. I myself dabble with Alex Turner once in a while. Also, a Minecraft sword? Holy shit- I’m a speedrunner and my PB is 32:21.28 (in 1.14 though. Fuck 1.16 and its stupid enderpearl RNG). We are soulmates HAHA._

_Anyways, those clout goggles are cool. Hmmm… maybe I’ll call you… Gogy._

_You are now Gogy!_

_From,_

_\- Your Dream Boy (this is all /j btw I promise I’m not a creep AHAHDS!) - I’m locker 812 btw if u wanna write back ;)_

  
  


Clay quickly threw it into the locker and closed the door.

There was no turning back now.


	2. two ○ a concrete bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George had opened his locker, a white notecard with messy pen ink scribbled on it falling out onto the floor.
> 
> Out of curiosity, George picked it up and read it.
> 
> “Locker 404…”

GEORGE POV 

George had opened his locker, a white notecard with messy pen ink scribbled on it falling out onto the floor.

Out of curiosity, George picked it up and read it.

“ _Locker 404…”_

After he had finished examining the note, he felt a blush creep up on his face.

Whoever this “Dream Boy” was was quite the character. George couldn’t lie and say this note wasn’t the _least_ bit endearing.

  
Against his better and more rational judgement, George pulled out a piece of paper of his own as well as a magenta ballpoint pen from his pencil case and began writing.

__

_Hello Dream Boy._

_I’m going to call you ‘Dream’ because 1) I’m too lazy to write multiple words and 2) you called me Gogy. What the fuck is that??????_

_Jokes aside, hi! I guess I should introduce myself (not my name tho muahahaha … the anonymity is interesting). I’m a senior. I go by he/him pronouns. I like music, Minecraft, coding, and all that stuff. I’m kinda new here. I’d like to think I’m … somewhat okay. _

_As for you, Dream, I am praying you aren’t some random 40 year old janitor or something … we shall see I guess._

  
_You may be a speedrunner, but I bet I could WRECK YOU in Bedwars._

_Sincerely,_

_\- Gogy (i still hate this name btw.)_

__

George dropped it off in the locker Dream had told him was his, 812, and continued through his day, Dream’s words flooding his mind.

________

_Hey Gogy <3, _

_I like the name Dream. I think it suits me. Also, I am a senior and go by he/him pronouns as well! Unfortunately, though, not a 40 year old janitor. In 22 years or so, maybe._

_I’m your Dream hehehehe ;))))_

_Also, no WAYYY you could beat me in bedwars, man. I would dESTROY you in pvp no question._

_I also code btw. We are meant to be._

_Jokes aside, you seem cool! Tell me more about yourself ;)_

_\- Dream <3 _

_______

_Hi Dream,_

_You are literally flirting with someone you 1) have never seen and 2) don’t know the name of. Simp much??? (idk if I used that word correctly, my friend just taught me what it means LOL)_

_Also, this is a weird question, but are you ok with me semi ranting to you? I think it would be cool to have someone who I don’t know to bounce ideas off of ahaha. If not, that’s ok!_ _  
_ _  
_ _Have a good day Dream! Fuck you for making “Gogy” a thing :)_

_\- Signed,_

_Gogy >:( _

_______

_Heyyyy Gogyyy,_

_Yes of course you can rant to me :O_

_I wouldn’t know who you are anyways._

_Also… if you think_ **_this_ ** _is flirting, looks like I gotta step up my game._

_Cya babe <3 _

_\- Dreamie_

______

_Hi Dream,_

_If you call yourself Dreamie again or call me babe I will burn the letter and never ever respond ever again._

_Even so, you can rant to me too :D_

_Looking forward to getting to know you, Dream. :)_

_\- Gogy :)_

______

It had been around a week since his first day at Manberg High, and George was trying desperately to force himself to accept that Clay simply … didn’t like him. George was happily surprised about the student climate at the school, however. There were many, _many_ cute girls, a lot of whom had actually offered George their phone numbers. Each time, however, he would politely decline. According to Niki, they all thought he was “the cute British guy.” Yet, George couldn’t find it in himself to be interested in any of them. He was still hyper-focused on Clay’s hatred for him.

_Dream_ and George, however, had taken to speaking a lot. Practically every day, George found a new notecard from the hilariously bold mystery-man. Turns out, he and Dream had a lot in common. George didn’t tell Sapnap about him, though. There was really no need. Every time he went to inconspicuously check his locker, he would make up an excuse (most of them explanations about forgetting his math textbook).

George had walked into Clay smoking in the bathroom almost a dozen times now. To be honest, he was confused how a teacher hadn’t caught him considering Clay was so terrible at hiding it. Nevertheless, George kept his word. Not for his own safety, but rather in the hopes that it would perhaps make Clay like him a tad bit more.

Surprisingly, he and Clay worked fairly well together during Computer Science, although it was most likely because he and Clay barely exchanged even miniscule conversations with one another.

Still, George continued to entertain the fact that, maybe somehow, he could change Clay’s opinion on him. He wasn’t sure why, but something about Clay entranced him, as if he _needed_ Clay to like him.

SAPNAP POV 

Sapnap opened his computer, checking Discord as he heard a familiar _Ping!_

_Clay: minecraft???_

Sapnap grinned, eager to play with his best friend.

_Sapnap: You know it bro_

_Brb logging on_

After a few minutes, Sapnap joined a voicechat with Clay already in it. The Discord server consisted of Sapnap, Clay, and a few of their friends.

Clay and Sapnap joined the Hypixel Minecraft server, playing a couple rounds of Bedwars before Sapnap heard his door open. Immediately, the exchange student who was living with him walked into his room, smile beaming.

“Sapnap! Guess what!” George said enthusiastically, loud enough where Sapnap knew Clay would probably be able to hear him over the mic. 

“What, George?” Sapnap asked, only half paying attention.

“The Arctic Monkeys’ band account liked my Tweet!” he exclaimed, Sapnap undoubtably confused.

Sapnap heard a surprised gasp followed by a scoff from across Discord but mentally chose to ignore it.

“Who?” Sapnap asked, leading to a snicker from Clay and an exclamation from George.

“The Arctic Monkeys...? As in… the wildly popular band?” George started, seemingly astounded as to how Sapnap didn’t know who that was.

Sapnap shrugged. “I don’t know, dude,” he responded with a light chuckle. 

George dramatically rolled his eyes and left Sapnap’s room, closing the door behind him.

“He was just on about some music shit. Sorry about that,” Sapnap offered to Clay.  
  
“Same,” Clay said dryly.

Sapnap felt a confusing feeling manifest in his chest. “Ok, Clay, that’s it. Why do you hate George so much? He hasn’t done shit to you.” Sapnap asked, somewhat aggressively.

If it was possible to hear an eyeroll, Sapnap was sure he did. “‘Dunno,” Clay responded nonchalantly.

“No, Clay, seriously. Miss me with that ‘don’t know’ shit.”

Clay seemed to sigh over the call. “Don’t wanna say,” he offered instead, voice still monotone but now somewhat wavering.

“You’re a fucking idiot, Clay. You know you can talk to me,” Sapnap said, trying to sound as genuine as possible.

“I know,” Clay returned, voice somewhat staticy from his mic. “I’ll tell you when I’m ready, I guess. Can we please change the topic?”

Sapnap agreed, and the boys continued their game of Bedwars.

GEORGE POV 

George woke up to the sound of shuffling outside his door. Immediately, he shot up and checked his phone.

_3:47 AM._ _What the fuck?_

George sat up groggily and walked out of his room, where he met Sapnap, eyes wide like a deer in headlights.

“Where are you going at 4 am?” George asked, voice low with exhaustion.

Sapnap rolled his eyes. “Go back to sleep, George.”

George shook his head. “Tell me where you’re going, then maybe.”

Sapnap sighed in what sounded like defeat. “Fine. I’m meeting Clay at the skatepark.”

George’s eyes widened. 

_Clay was a skaterboy?_

_Wait_ , George thought to himself _, why was_ **_that_ ** _his initial concern?_

“At 4 am?” he asked in shock.

Sapnap shrugged at this. “It’s empty then.”

George thought for a second before responding. “I’m coming with you!” George announced triumphantly.

Sapnap raised an eyebrow at him. “No…? You’re not.”

George smirked. “If you don’t let me go, I’ll gladly wake your parents and let them know your plans.”

Sapnap huffed. “Fine. Get dressed and meet me outside in 5.”

\------

George returned outside with Sapnap wearing a white turtleneck, blue cropped sweater vest, and blue cotton pants. For an outfit put together at 4 in the morning, George could admit to himself that he looked pretty good.

George walked alongside Sapnap who was skating - pretty badly, George might add - on the barren paved roads. Eventually, they rolled up towards the gate of the skate park and George caught a glimpse of Clay.

Clay looked, in a word, tantalizing. He was effortlessly landing his tricks, pulling off things George had only seen in movies before. Clay was attempting varial heelflips and frontside-360’s like they were nothing, landing them like butter. His outfit was rather nice as well, a black jacket draping over a Joy Division tee and blue cuffed jeans. He was, once again, like George, wearing black high top Converse. 

“Ayo, Clay!” Sapnap called out, drawing Clay’s attention to the brunet.

“Sapnap, you look like _shit_! Get some sleep, motherfucker!” George heard Clay joke happily, laughing lightly. George watched the joviality of the man before him; he had never seen Clay in a very cheerful mood before, but George couldn’t help but be aware of an unfamiliar feeling in his stomach as he was seeing it for the first time. George assumed Clay was unaware of his presence. That is, until Clay’s gaze landed on him.

“God damn it, Sapnap. Why is _he_ here?” George heard Clay ask, although it was clear George wasn’t meant to hear it.

“I can head out, if that’s what you-” George started meekly.

“No, fuck that. George, you’re fine,” Sapnap said, somewhat calming George’s nerves.

“Whatever,” George heard Clay mutter to himself.

“You’re really good, by the way,” George said quietly, directed towards Clay. 

“Thanks. I know,” Clay responded apathetically, now skating away to the other side of the ramp.

George opted to sit on a piece of concrete that neither of the boys were using in order to watch them. Immediately, he could see Clay was objectively much better than Sapnap. His movements were fluid and personal. It was as if Clay was connected with his torn-up board. George noticed after a few minutes of watching him that the bottom of his deck had swirls of pinks, blues, and purples. It was beautiful. George’s eyes were glued to the man, practically entranced by his movements.

His focus was broken when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. _Sapnap_.

“Quit drooling, Jesus Christ,” Sapnap said, chuckling lightly.

  
George felt the tips of his ears heat up. “I am _not_ drooling. Especially not over _Clay_ of all people.”   
  


Sapnap threw his hands up. “Whatever you say, dude,” Sapnap started, beginning to skate away from him once again. “Didn’t take you to be into bad boys, though,” Sapnap added, walking out of earshot from George.

If Sapnap was closer, George would’ve flipped him off.

George thought for a second.

_No_ , he reasoned, _he could barely stand the man’s apathy and coldness, let alone_ **_like_ ** _him._ He was simply confused as to why Clay hated him so much.

George continued watching the boys before his phone rang, catching his attention with an alarm sound.

_6:30 AM - WAKE UP!_

George yawned, realizing he had only gotten around 4 hours of sleep back at Sapnap’s house. As if exhaustion had suddenly thrown itself at him, George began feeling himself start to drift off on the concrete. He slowly batted his eyelids until the cold concrete became his makeshift bed.

SAPNAP POV 

“Well, _I_ can’t carry him!” Sapnap exclaimed, watching George’s motionless body on the concrete.

“I’m _not_ carrying this dipshit,” Clay started, clearly annoyed. “Just wake him up and make him walk back.”

“C’mon,” Sapnap pleaded. “He’s gonna take forever. Plus, if we’re not back by the time my parents are up, I’m _so_ done. Please dude. I’ll owe you big time.”

Clay seemed to sigh in defeat. “Fine. Fuck you, by the way. I’m gonna need a hit after this,” he said, motioning towards George’s sleeping figure.

“Yeah, yeah,” Sapnap started, somewhat unconvinced that Clay was truly _that_ upset he had to carry George. “Get high _later_ . For _now_ , just pick him up.”

Sapnap watched as Clay picked George up. Sapnap had to hold in a snicker when he realized Clay was carrying Geoge _bridal style._

_Yeah_ , Sapnap thought to himself, _Clay hates George_ my ass.

Sapnap chuckled lightly as Clay began skating towards Sapnap’s house, George in arms.

Despite Clay’s usual apparent hatred for George, Sapnap noticed Clay’s gaze was almost soft while Clay was staring at George sleeping in his arms.

Maybe he didn’t hate him after all.

CLAY POV 

After eventually dropping off George and Sapnap, Clay headed to school. It was almost 7:30 by then, after all. After he talked with a few friends in the parking lot, and went over certain plans, he entered the corridor. Clay opened his locker, finding another letter from the “Gogy” figure waiting for him as usual. It was marked with the date from the day before - Gogy must’ve left it in his locker at the end of the school day after Clay had already left.

It was nice to have someone to talk to, especially since there was so much anonymity behind it.

He felt like he could tell Gogy nothing and everything at the same time.

He could tell him his biggest secrets, but not even his name.

Out of a moment of desperation and confusion, he began writing.

  
  
  


_Hi Gogy._

_I know a while ago you told me I could rant to you, so I guess I’m taking you up on your offer._

_If I tell you something, please don’t hate me. I’m just confused._

_And annoyed._

_I fucking hate feelings oh my goddddd_

_Also I’m so stressed rn.. Fun fact: I hate big groups of people and RN im not having it LOL_

_  
_ _I’m sorry I’m ranting to you but I need to tell SOMEONE even if u don’t care. Sorry. You don’t even know me so I have no idea why I’m telling you but here we go. I feel like I need to tell SOMEONE even if it’s some random person i don't know._

_I think_

_I like guys?_

_Fuck that feels weird to say_

  
  
  


_Help plz gogy LMAO_

_Trusting u with this one mate._

_If you tell anyone I murder you (this is not an empty threat. I will genuinely wait outside your locker until someone comes up and opens it and punch you in the face)_

_\- Dream <3 _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still kinda working out a style for this story :) bear with me HAHHA


	3. three ○ a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George woke to the sound of Sapnap yelling “We’re here!”
> 
> Immediately, George’s eyes shot open and he looked to the man who was carrying him. 
> 
> Clay?

  
  
  


GEORGE POV

***semi flashback - back to george’s pov of the day before. i will mark when we finally get back to where the last chapter ended chronologically!***

George felt a comfortable heat encompass him as he was awoken by light wind. George fluttered his eyes slowly, realizing he was being carried by someone. Due to his drifting consciousness, however, he was still unsure of who. George instinctively leaned into the touch, nustling closer into the chest of whoever was holding him. George inhaled deeply, being encompassed by the smell of rosemary and pine. George let out a content hum, returning back into his sleep state.

Through glued-shut eyes, he could almost hear the faint utter of a man’s voice saying “God fucking damn it, George,” rather softly and earnestly, however he assumed it was only his imagination.

\- - - - 

George woke to the sound of Sapnap yelling “We’re here!”

Immediately, George’s eyes shot open and he looked to the man who was carrying him. 

  
  
  
  
  


_ Clay? _

  
  
  
  
  
  


George practically fell out of Clay’s arms in shock. As he collected himself from his tumble, he tried to piece together a coherent thought.

“Why were you.. Why did you-”

Clay scoffed coldly. “It wasn’t my choice,  _ George _ ,” the way he said his name felt like venom. “Sapnap made me do it.”

“Whatever,” George muttered, following Sapnap into his house. George rolled his eyes as Sapnap waved sheepishly at Clay.

Once in the house, George gave Sapnap a pointed look. “What the hell?” he exclaimed.

Sapnap let out a contented chuckle. “I’m just trying to get him not to absolutely hate you, dude.”

George’s eyes bulged. “Whatever, Sapnap. Him holding me like a fucking bride isn’t going to make him hate me any  _ less _ .”

Sapnap rolled his eyes as the boys collected their supplies for school. “Hurry up, George! It’s Friday, and I’d rather not have to fucking lug you around!”

George lazily grabbed his backpack and left the house, practically collapsing into Sapnap’s car from a mixture of both exhaustion and utter confusion.

\- - - -

When the boys finally arrived in the parking lot, George caught a glimpse of Clay. He was already in the lot as well, practicing tricks on his board and skating effortlessly around the white lines in the concrete meant for cars. He had changed from the clothes he was wearing at the skatepark that morning and was instead wearing a red and black flannel, black ripped jeans, and a black t-shirt.

George’s breath caught in his throat as he watched Clay turn to their still parked car, skating over. He forced his gaze to look away when Clay caught his eye-contact for a moment.

Sapnap and George exited the car, George watching awkwardly as Clay and Sapnap did some sort of handshake. 

“Long time, no see. We’re still on for tonight, right?” Sapnap asked, directed towards the blond. George realized both Clay’s and Sapnap’s smiles had somewhat faltered. Looking at Clay’s eyes, he could see they seemed more pained as well.

“I guess,” Clay said, his voice almost  _ meek _ . It was perhaps the most fragile George had heard of him since the boys met. George seemed to realize he was staring, so he quickly averted his gaze. Eventually, the boys made their way into the school and George headed into the bathroom stall.

He heard the door open while he was in the stall, but thought nothing of it. Afterall, it was a public bathroom.

Then, he heard a peculiar noise.

“God fucking damn it,” the familiar voice said. If George wasn’t mistaken, it almost sounded like … crying?

George quietly exited his stall and knocked on the occupied one next to him.

“Are you alright?” he asked quietly.

He heard a huff before the door of the stall practically swung open. There stood Clay, practically towering over him with reddened eyes. “M’ fine,” the man huffed out, clearly purposely running into George’s shoulder as he attempted to walk out.

  
“Wait!” George exclaimed, moving to stand between Clay and the door.

Clay raised an annoyed-looking eyebrow. “What?” he practically spat out. His voice, however, was shaky.

“I know you like… hate me, for some reason, which is fine I guess. But, whatever’s going on, you  _ can _ always tell me. I’m not a piece of shit, Clay. I wouldn’t make fun of you or anything,” he said, staring at Clay’s eyes for any sort of reaction.

Alas, he got none.

“Just get out of my way,” he demanded, and George, although reluctantly, obliged all the same.

\- - - - -

***this is now caught up with the last chapter***

Comp Sci after that debacle in the bathroom was especially awkward, even compared to every other day. George found himself continuing to stare at the blonde man, almost entranced by him.

_ Why did he hate him? _

He simply couldn’t shake the question out of his mind. George hadn’t done anything especially wrong, had he? He had barely even  _ spoken _ to the guy. Was it the fact that he had caught him breaking rules a few times in the past? Quite honestly, George didn’t care. Clay being slightly “rebellious”, for lack of better word, was the least of Georg’s concerns.

While in class, Philza walked up to the two, a smile on his face. 

“Hello, boys!” he boomed. Both he and Clay offered weak waves in response.

“I have a proposition for you all that you may be interested. I don’t know if either of you play the game ‘Minecraft,’ but I got word of a competition about a plugin challenge. Something along the lines of: ‘code a plugin that can be used for challenges with other players.’”

George felt his eyes widen. “When can I start?”   
  
Phil chuckled a bit. “It’s actually  _ we _ . You would be doing this in partnerships.”   
  
George tried to ignore the annoyed scoff he heard come from Clay.

“What’s the prize?” Clay asked, sounding seemingly unconvinced about this.

Phil smiled. “That’s the best part,” he said, grinning ear-to-ear, “The prize is 5000 U.S. dollars per team!”   
  
This seemed to interest Clay.

  
George was already convinced.

“I’ll let you two discuss,” Phil started, beginning to walk away. “Just let me know your decision.”   
  
Once he was out of earshot, Clay practically grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled it so he was facing him.

“Opinions on you aside, George, we’re winning this competition.”

George pulled back hard enough to release Clay’s grip off of his collar. “Fine with me, but please don’t do that,” he said, pointing to his collar.

Clay rolled his eyes but dropped his grip regardless.

“Do you want to work on it later today at Sapnap’s house? I’d have to make sure it’s okay but-”

“I have plans with Sapnap later tonight. He’ll be chill with me coming over to do that first.”

“Oh.”

“Oh?” Clay asked, eyebrow raised and arms crossed.

George shrugged him off and began picking up his stuff before leaving the classroom.

“By the way, George,” Clay started, voice low and raspy. “If you tell him about me fucking crying in the bathroom-” he stopped himself, “I will deadass cut you.”

George frantically nodded and exited the class.

________________

SAPNAP POV

“I’m really excited for later, Clay. You’re going to have so much fun,” Sapnap said, staring at his steering wheel.

Clay seemed to nod in his peripheral vision. “Yeah, I guess so.”

“You  _ guess _ so?”

Clay shrugged. “Yeah, man. I guess so.”   
  


Sapnap didn’t want to pry, so simply nodded. 

After a few moments of silence, Sapnap spoke up. “So… George told me you’re coming over for some coding thing before we go out?” he asked with a smirk.

Clay scoffed at this. “Trust me, it’s not because I enjoy his company or anything. There’s a five-grand cash prize.”

“Mhm…” Sapnap hummed, unconvinced. “All I’m saying is that it didn’t look like you hated him when you practically let him cuddle you while you were carrying him.”

Clay seemed to get visibly frustrated at this. “I mean this nicely, Sap, but please fuck off.”   
  
“Whatever, dude, just know you can talk to me.”

\- - - - - -

GEORGE POV

George opened his locker per usual, checking for a new letter from his anonymous acquaintance becoming habitual at this point.

George began to read, feeling his brow furrow and heart shiver with empathy.

Poor Dream.

Knowing him in reality or not, hearing Dream so vulnerably explain his situation almost pained George.

Throughout the past couple of weeks or so of talking, George would admit that Dream was, albeit not incredibly close, a friend all the same.

Then, George got to the final section of the letter.

_ “I like guys?” _

Something about this left a feeling only comparable to the connotations of fog and indecision manifest itself in George’s stomach.

Frantically, he began writing.

\--------

CLAY POV

Through all the commotion of the day, Clay had completely forgotten to check his locker for a Gogy letter. He hoped Gogy wouldn’t miss him over the weekend.

_ Why the fuck would he miss him? He doesn’t even know him. _

The boys rolled up to Sapnap’s house and piled in through the doorway. 

Sapnap called out saying, “George! We’re here!”   
  
George’s voice was slightly muffled as he responded, as it was clouded by the walls. “I’m just getting changed. I’ll be out in a sec.”

Clay walked towards George’s room as Sapnap put his stuff away. Clay noticed that George’s door was slightly ajar. Almost instinctively, he peeked through. His breath hitched as he noticed George was shirtless. As much as Clay wanted to look away, something about the scene kept his attention. George was skinny, but lean. If Clay didn’t hate him as much as he did, he would almost say he was attractive.

Clay shot up with fear as a warm hand was placed on his shoulder and chuckles echoed throughout the room.

Immediately, Sapnap watched Clay’s face visibly turn red as he lurched away from the door.

“Oh my god, fucking perv!” Sapnap called out, laughing hysterically.

“Whatever, dude, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Clay responded, trying his best to hide his blush.

“You were totally fucking staring at George shirtless, oh my god. That shit’s mad funny,” Sapnap said between wheezes. 

Clay punched his shoulder jokingly, however his tone seemed to fall. “Seriously, Sap, stop.”

Sapnap’s eyes widened, most likely at the change of Clay’s tone, but he laid off. Clay sometimes felt bad; at this point, Sapnap was pretty used to Clay’s “outbursts.” It wasn’t that Clay  _ wanted _ to snap at him, but moreso that that was the only way to get Sapnap to realize he wasn’t joking. Nevertheless, Clay admired how patient Sapnap would be with him, even when he was objectively being a dick.

Clay watched awkwardly as George walked out of his room, wearing a hoodie that looked two sizes too big for him. Clay observed how he was practically engulfed by it.

_ Cute _ .

No- not cute.

_ What the fuck? _

It was probably just the stress getting to him.

Clay brushed away his idiotic thoughts and settled down at a table Sapnap had led him to. He watched George do the same, picking the seat farthest from his.

_ Good _ .

The boys began throwing out plugin ideas, Clay being purposefully too critical of all of George’s plans.

He couldn’t help himself.

“I have another idea, if you won’t fucking insult it this time,” George stated.

_ Whoops. Maybe he had gone a  _ bit  _ far. _

Clay motioned for George to continue. 

“What about a like… ‘Minecraft but The Drops Are Different,’ where every time a player breaks a block, it drops a completely different item?”

Clay felt his eyes widen.

“That’s not bad, actually.”

George rolled his eyes. “ _ ‘Actually _ ,’” he mocked.

Clay and George opened Eclipse and began coding. They worked out a basic format pretty quickly, but Clay soon realized this coding job would take a  _ while _ .

Meaning he would have to hang out with George…  _ again. _

_ Shit. _

Clay and George started grinding out Javascript, practically speedrunning it. Clay felt his eyes droop from tiredness.

  
In a moment of desperation of sleep he called out. “I’m gonna go nap on Sapnap’s couch. Don’t wake me up until Sapnap says to.”   
  
George seemed surprised but nodded anyways. Clay hurried over to the couch and let sleep overtake him.

\- - - - - - -

_ Clay was in a room, all of the figures faceless. _

_ They were definitely people, however. _

_ Swarms of people flooded a seemingly endless room. _

_ Loud chatter ran through Clay’s ears. _

_ Colors and bright lights flashed across his eyes, encircling his vision. _

_ And oh, how his eardrums rang. _

_ More and more people swarmed in. _

_ The endless room seemed to close in. _

_ The noises only got louder. _

_ Then, one of the faceless people seemed to unblur. _

_ It was… George. _

_ “Come with me, Clay!” he prodded, grabbing Clay’s arm to pull him into the herd of people. _

_ “No!” Clay exclaimed. _

_ Before he could release George’s grip, however, he pulled him into the raging people and the colors of magenta and cadet blue overtook his senses. _

\- - - - - -

“George, no!” Clay yelled, practically throwing himself off of the couch.

_ It was only a dream. _

_ A dream where… George was there _ .

Clay felt his breath come out in pants.

“Oh my God, Clay, are you okay?” Clay heard George ask.

_ George was not who he would’ve wanted to see right now _ .  _ Not after that dream. _

“I’m fine,” he snapped, picking himself up from the floor.

  
  


George flinched back but nodded. “Ok. Sorry I asked. I just heard you say my name.”

_ I shouldn’t feel bad for snapping. _

_ But I do. _

“I’m sorry,” Clay croaked out. Even he could hear he was on the verge of tears.

“It’s okay, Clay. I’m used to it from you by now,” George said, an awkward chuckle lacing his words.

_ Fuck. _

“I’ll be right back-” Clay started, practically speed-walking to Sapnap’s bathroom.

He slammed the door and shifted towards the sink, letting the cold water run until it could practically freeze one’s nerves before desperately splashing it onto his face in hopes of breaking whatever trance he was in.

Just as his heart rate slowed and breaths quieted, the door swung open.

_ Sapnap _ .

“Hurry up dude, get changed,” the man said, motioning towards Clay’s clothes now soaked with sink water.

  
  
  


“We have a party to attend to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kinda wanna keep this story more chill / low key style :) lmk your thoughts!
> 
> as always, drink some water, get some rest, and remember u are valid and loved <3


	4. four ○ six seconds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Clay and I are heading over to my buddy Karl’s house for a party,” he began, “And you’re joining us!”
> 
> Both the blond and the brit seemed to stop in their tracks.
> 
> “He is?-”  
> “I am?-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10k words! pog!

GEORGE POV

As George turned towards the bathroom, eager to see what was going on with Clay after he so irregularly ran away, he could faintly make out Sapnap’s voice.

_ “We have a party to attend to.” _

George raised his eyebrow at this. Whether it was for him to hear or not, it intrigued him all the same. He wasn’t big for parties, per se, but he was more excited knowing he would get the house somewhat to himself without Sapnap’s loud yelling to his friends over Discord.

As much as George appreciated Sapnap’s company, he would be lying if he said he wasn’t the least bit thrilled for a night of solitude with only him and the muffled whispers of Sapnap’s parents from down the hall instead of ear-piercing shouting from the Texan’s room.

George headed towards the bathroom, watching as both Sapnap and Clay turned to him almost concurrently. 

George quickly studied the two boys’ faces, noticing a slight puffiness to the blond’s and a concerned furrowed brow on the brunet’s. Still, he dared not comment on either.

“George, perfect timing!” Sapnap called out, beckoning him and Clay out of the bathroom and into the fairly spacious hallway. Sapnap’s pensive look was now replaced with a nonchalant toothy grin.

“Clay and I are heading over to my buddy Karl’s house for a party,” he began, “And you’re joining us!”

Both the blond and the brit seemed to stop in their tracks.

“He is?-”

“I am?-”

they asked practically simultaneously.

“Yup!” Sapnap supplied, clearly excited for whatever reason.

“For fuck’s sake,” George heard Clay comment under his breath.

_ Tonight would be fun _ .

“With all due respect, Sapnap,” George started, trying to sound as genuine as possible so there was a chance Sapnap would accept his excuse, “I have a pounding headache. I would much prefer to stay home, if I’m being completely honest.”

At this, Sapnap only shook his head and snickered.

“Bullshit. You’re a terrible liar by the way, George. You’re not getting out of this  _ that _ easy.”

George huffed at this.

“Whatever,” Clay commented, and that was that.

George looked up in hopes of finding some sort of emotion buried under the blond’s viridian colored eyes, however Clay wouldn’t meet his gaze, thus proving his attempt futile. 

“Clay,” Sapnap started, somewhat shifting the topic of conversation. The blond perked up. “Do you have a change of clothes for the party?”

The blond nodded, rubbing his back sheepishly. His face carried the same meek look he had in the parking lot when Sapnap brought up their “plans for the night,” which George now gathered was this party.

“Great,” the Texan responded, patting Clay on the back. He now turned so he was facing the two of them. “Get ready, fellas, you’re my wingmen for the night.”

_________

The boys pulled up in Sapnap’s car to the soiree, Sapnap driving, Clay taking the passenger’s seat, and George being forced to sit in the back.

  
He didn’t honestly mind, however. 

Whatever prevented the most conflict, the better,

Piling out of the car, the boys walked up to the porch to knock on the door.

Under the fluorescent porch lights contrasting the dark natural light of the evening, George could make out Clay’s outfit.

It was fairly basic: a black loose and unbuttoned button-up shirt atop a white mock neck and black skinny jeans. Still, it was intimidating nonetheless.

George’s own outfit was childish in comparison. He was wearing a blue crew neck with a red Supreme logo on the front accompanied with black straight leg jeans.

Sapnap knocked on the door and the muffled sounds of music and joyful cheers became less clouded and more prominent as the door swung open.

A blondish-hazel haired boy opened the door, red solo cup in hand.

George couldn’t help but snicker at his sweater of choice: the conflicting colors and abstract wavy lines looked like they were something out of a TV show. Still, he bit his tongue.

The boy’s eyes seemed to light up as he recognized who was at the door.

“Sapnap!” he exclaimed, collapsing into the brunet with a tight hug.

After the two parted ways, George offered a nervous wave.

“Follow me, gang!” the sweater-man said, guiding them through the doorway and towards a couch inside.

On the way to the couch, they passed what was probably dozens of people dancing, drinking, and doing… more  _ uncomfortable _ things, for lack of better word.

George made sure to keep his eyes on the floor as the boy directed them.

George sat next to Sapnap on the couch, who was sitting next to the sweater man. Clay was standing up, but due to his forever mundane facial expression, George couldn’t tell if he minded or not.

“Ok,” the man started. “I’m Karl. I already know Sapnap and Clay. You’re George, right?” the boy, Karl, asked.

George nodded. “Yeah.”

The boys each got situated, downing a couple of drinks each until they were somewhat-to-mildly intoxicated.

Karl giggled as he leaned past Sapnap to look at George. “So, George,” he began, “My goal today is to get each one of you a smooch.”

Sapnap audibly chuckled at his word choice, while George only forced a laugh nervously.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding,” he clarified. “But, do you have your eye on anyone? Any girls you fancy? Or anyone else?” he added with a giggle.

George felt his cheeks warm fiercely as he noticed Clay’s gaze piercing at him out of his peripheral vision. He refused to look over, so just awkwardly hummed in response to Karl. “Yeah, I don’t know about that.”   
  


Karl’s eyes widened. “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to assume you-”

George smiled weakly and shook his head. “No, it’s not that. Just, to be honest, I haven’t really had the mental capacity to even think of that at the moment.”

Karl hummed understandably. “Gotcha, gotcha.” He turned to the blond standing up. “How about you, Clay? Anyone you’ve got your eye on?”

George turned to Clay, and to his discomfort, the blond’s gaze was already staring at him pointedly. His face seemed flushed, from what George assumed was the warmed and cramped atmosphere of the party.

“Is _*the* Clay_ **_blushing_**?” Sapnap exclaimed, leading to a scoff from the blond.

“I think so!” Karl chided.

Clay shook his head. “As if.”

“He’s too busy making love to his skateboard to feel the touch of a woman,” a new voice added, coming from a boy walking towards them in a navy blue beanie,

“Quackmeister!” Karl exclaimed, jumping up from the couch to hug the boy.

“This is Quackity, George. George, Quackity,” Sapnap said quickly, introducing the two.

“Hi!” the man exclaimed, waving.

_ He seems nice enough _ .

George offered a light smile.

“Hello!”

After a few moments of stale silence, Karl groaned. “ _ Guys _ , can we  _ please  _ do something interesting?”

“Anyone interested in Spin the Bottle?” Quackity suggested loudly, leading to whoops of agreement from around the room as well as from Karl and Sapnap.

“Fuck no,” Clay said, but his usual bitter tone in front of George seemed almost resistive.

“I second that,” George added, hoping to create a sense of relatability between the two.

Sapnap’s gaze seemed to soften as he muttered something inaudible to Clay, who did the same back.

“Fine,” the blond said, and George felt his eyes widen at this change in opinion so quickly.

George rolled his eyes but joined the boys anyways. The group of five sat around, accompanied by people who introduced themselves as Alyssa, Skeppy, Wilbur, and Fundy. Along with the group were a few people George already recognized, namely Niki and Bad.

The group took turns, each of them spinning the bottle and offering sheepish and chaste kisses to the lips of the other.

George giggled as he realized it was his housemate’s, Sapnap’s, turn.

George watched the bottle spin, rotating for what seemed like minutes. Eventually, it paused.

  
  


The bottle landed on Karl.

  
  
Karl smiled meekly as the two stood up. 

Whether from the alcohol, boredom, sheer lust, or a mix of the three, the two kissed.

  
  
  
  


For a while.

  
  
  


It had been probably ten seconds until the two boys finally pulled away. Less than halfway through, George had to pull his gaze off the two out of both embarrassment and social ineptness.

After a couple more spins, it was George’s turn to go.

He contemplated backing out, perhaps going to the bathroom as an excuse during his turn, but he knew he would just get shit for it later from Sapnap.

George gingerly grabbed the bottle and spun it.

  
  


Moments of waiting.

  
  


Moments of anxiety.

  
  


Moments of… hope?

  
  
  


After the diffusive waiting, the bottle finally stopped.

  
  


On Clay.

  
  


George watched as Clay’s gaze rose from the bottle to his eyes.

  
  


Slowly, both of the boys gingerly stood up.

  
  


“Fucking hell,” George heard Clay mutter to himself.

  
  


“We don’t have to-.”

  
  


“Fuck it,” the blond said, voice monotone. “I’m not a pussy.”

  
  


George’s eyes widened. If Clay could be impassive towards this entire ordeal, so could he.

  
  
  


Before he could wimp out, George slowly put a gentle hand on Clay’s cheek.

  
  


“I’m sorry about this,” he whispered quietly before leaning into the kiss.

  
  


Then, their lips met.

____________

CLAY POV

  
  
  


Six seconds.

  
  
  
  
  


They kissed for six seconds.

  
  
  


Clay had been the first to pull away. He should have done it sooner.

Before he could make a snarky remark, as he always did, or perhaps flip off George, he felt a familiar hand slap his back in a brotherly fashion.

  
  


“You’re down  _ bad _ ,” Sapnap whispered to him, chuckling quietly so no one else could hear.

Clay rolled his eyes. “I’m not ‘down bad’,” he started, using finger quotes to emphasize “down bad.” “I’m just overwhelmed.”

_ Technically not a lie _ .

“Do you need a minute?” Sapnap asked, motioning towards the door.

Clay nodded, wordlessly exiting into the crisp evening air. Even in Florida, it was a comfortable 50 degrees fahrenheit. He revelled in the coolness as he sat on a step approaching Karl’s porch.

Clay had always been against large groups of people. It wasn’t that he was afraid of them, per se, but they were more-than-mildly uncomfortable. That, coupled with his existing internal turmoil, was a recipe for breakdown.

Perhaps that was why Clay told Gogy about his distaste for large groups: there was no responsibility or stress behind it.

Gogy was untouchable.

He had no physical interaction with Clay, nor would he, most likely, ever. 

For whatever reason, Clay found solace in this.

At least Clay had alcohol in his system to dull out the effects of his stress.

In the back of his mind, Clay wondered if perhaps Gogy was in Karl’s house, at this exact party. Math wise, there was a high probability he was. Then again, he  _ was _ interested in Minecraft and coding, and usually people like that weren’t the biggest party animals.

Then again, Clay knew he shouldn’t generalize.

The stillness in the air was interrupted by a creaking of Karl’s door.

Then, footsteps.

They were light.

Graceful.

Calculated.

  
  


Then, Clay felt a brush next to his thigh.

  
  


Someone had sat next to him.

  
  


Clay focused his gaze from being randomly circled in on the steps to the figure sitting besides him.

“Hi,” the voice said softly in a British accent.

Oh.

_ George _ .

“Hello,” Clay responded, voice as cold as ever. It was habitual, at this point, for him to put up this phlegmatic front when in the company of George.

“I just wanted to apologize,” the Brit started, sheepishly rubbing his neck. His words were slurred.

George was definitely drunk.

“The kiss thing clearly made you uncomfortable, since you came out here, and I-”

“That’s not why I’m out here, George,” Clay corrected, cutting him off. He wouldn’t meet his gaze. He didn’t want to seem any more fragile than he was already presenting himself.

“Oh,” George responded quietly. “Well I’m still sorry. I know you aren’t exactly a fan of me, so sorry about the whole ‘you have to kiss me’ thing. Also, I’m  _ very _ drunk, if that’s any consolation,” he added with a nervous giggle.

_ Yeah _ , Clay thought to himself,  _ I noticed _ .

Clay practically scoffed.

At least George couldn’t see past his utter bullshit.

“No need to apologize. Wasn’t your fault the bottle landed on me,” Dream responded apathetically.

“Right.”

_ Right _ .

The boys sat in silence, both eerily aware of the presence of the other next to them and completely incognizant of their opinion on them.

Minutes had passed.

Clay would know. 

He was counting the seconds.  _ 267 _ .

_ 268 _ .

“Clay?” George asked quietly.

“What?”

The same semi-annoyed and cold tone laced his voice.

“I know I’m probably really out of it right now, because quite honestly my head is pounding right now. But, I have a question.”

“Go ahead,” Clay urged.

“Why do you hate me so much?”

Clay’s eyes widened.

_ What was he supposed to respond to this? _

Clay groaned softly before turning to meet George’s gaze.

Their eyes met for a few moments before Clay responded. “I can’t explain, George. It wouldn’t make sense.”

George giggled at this.

Genuinely, schoolgirl-esc,  _ giggled _ .

“You’re pretty,” George commented, voice slurred with booze and irresponsible decisions.

Clay’s face instantaneously burned a furious pale vermillion.

George giggled once again.

_ Jesus fucking Christ _ .

“You’re blushing!” George exclaimed sing-songy, his words stuttering from the alcohol.

“You’re fucking drunk, George. Get a grip,” Clay instructed, trying to keep his cool.

George laughed. “You think you’re so scary, Clay! I’m not scared of you, though.”

Clay let out a surprised and flustered huff.

Nothing could’ve prepared him for what George would say next.

“Drunk or not, you’re hot as fuck,” George mumbled to himself quietly.

Clay’s breath hitched as he contemplated what to do next. “George, stop.”

George flashed a toothy grin.

_ Why was he so courageous when he was blackout drunk? _

“No,” he retorted.

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Y-”

Before Clay could finish his thought, George practically grabbed Clay’s face into a kiss.

After a couple seconds, Clay forced George’s face away.

“George. You are fucking drunk. Stop.”

George seemed to sink down and finally listen after Clay rejected his embrace.

“You’re a fucking dick,” George mumbled quietly before slipping to sleep on the stairs next to Clay.

Clay, on the other hand, was not undertaken by the bliss of slumber.

He was too busy contemplating every conversation he has had with George.

Ever.

At every interaction, George just seemed scared towards it all.

_ Scared _ of him.

That was what Clay had intended, though?

______

GEORGE POV

George woke up to a freezing gust of wind hitting his face.

Slowly, he took in his surroundings.

His head was pounding, harder than it ever had before.

His stomach was tense with a feeling he couldn’t quite decipher.

George turned, realizing he was on the steps to Karl’s house.

He vaguely remembered coming here with Sapnap, and an annoyed Clay, but couldn’t recall anything further.

Judging by what seemed to be a mix of both sweat and tear stains on his Supreme sweatshirt, he assumed it was probably for the best.

George looked at the sky, realizing it looked like mid-dusk. The sky was grey, suggesting that in a couple of hours, the sun would arise.

George begrudgingly got up, hoping to perhaps find Sapnap or Karl to give him an Advil or, even better, a ride home.

George fought his physical pain and trudged towards the kitchen.

There, the blond man he had been forced to come to the party alongside was stood.

“George?” Clay exclaimed.

In his voice was a tone George had never heard before.

Was it…  _ worry? _

George nodded. “What?”

Clay raised an eyebrow. He looked like he had plans for disaster in his eyes- he was the diffuser and George was a bomb. “Do you remember anything from the party? Like a couple hours ago?”

George shook his head. “No. What's it to you?” George asked, genuinely curious as to why Clay was so interested in him at this moment when they had barely exchanged conversation willingly before.

Clay sighed with what sounded like relief. “Nevermind.”

With that, the blond left the kitchen, leaving George confused, in pain, and without recollection of the last night’s endeavors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> speedrunning ???
> 
> also yes. this is filled with clichés. but..... i kinda enjoyed writing this chapter! hope u enjoyed reading :)


	5. five ○ an anomaly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHASJDK I AM SO SORRY THIS 1) TOOK SO LONG TO GET OUT AND 2) IS SO SHORT
> 
> i have been so swamped with work and shit but updates will hopefully(?) be longer / more frequent!!

CLAY POV

Clay had always been a _weed_ person.

He would, on occasion, smoke every now and then.

He was much less, however, an _alcohol_ person.

  
Realizing that George had no recollection of their admittedly strange interaction the Friday prior hadn’t changed his opinion on this.

Clay, the day following, had a mind-numbing headache, however he paid it no thought. The painful buzz of his thoughts were a sufficient enough distraction from the pain.

Clay couldn’t help but question how he truly felt about George forgetting what he had done.

_ What he had  _ **_said_ ** .

“ _ Drunk or not, you’re hot as fuck.” _

George’s words seeped like a cool venom into Clay’s brain. 

It was a painful feeling Clay could, unfortunately, pinpoint.

He would not give his subconscious the satisfaction of acknowledging it.

He could hate George. He could hate the way his words acted like a match, igniting burns and frying his skin. He could hate his caliginous, dark eyes. He could hate his milky, olive-tinted skin.

_ He could hate him. _

So, why didn’t he?

Now, it was Monday, and Clay was less-than-enthused to be in the company of the annoyingly attendant brunet.

Clay rode his skateboard into the school parking lot, his white wheels creating a static white noise against the chipped pavement.

Clay stomped on the front tail of the board, letting it fly up into his hand as he walked into the school.

Almost instinctively, Clay headed towards his locker.

After unlocking it, the door swung open.

There laid a note written in magenta ink.

  
  


Clay quickly remembered what he had written in the last letter to Gogy as the mystery-man’s words registered in his brain.

_ ___ _

_ Hi Dream, it’s Gogy :) _

  1. _I’m really honored you trust me enough to confide in me with something like that._
  2. _I totally get not liking large groups of people. I feel the same. I would much rather stay home and play minecraft :)_
  3. _As for liking guys in general, I’ve been there._



_ Or, I am there, rather. _

_ I’m kinda new here, so I really have had no reason or opportunity to formally “come out,” but at my old school I did and I completely get being nervous / scared about something like that!! Just take your time and remember, no rush! _

_ (I guess I should add I am gay, if that wasn’t obvious lol. I would’ve written this earlier but I can’t erase since I’m writing this in pen… whoops.) _

_ Anyways, it’s cool to know that you and I have yet another thing in common.  _

_ Maybe you were right that we are soulmates HAHAHA _

_ Now, if you don’t wanna say that’s completely fine! But, is there a certain guy who brought you to this conclusion? ;) I live for drama. _

_ Stay safe, Dream. _

_ -Gogy _

_____

Well, shit.

Clay smiled despite himself.

He couldn’t help but notice a feeling of contentment developing in his chest as he read about the growing list of similarities between the two boys.

Clay could admit, regardless of his preferred anonymity, he was rather curious about who Gogy was.

_ Was it someone he knew? _

_ No _ , he reminded himself,  _ he would have recognized the locker number if it was _ .

Still, something about Gogy almost felt familiar. 

He then began writing.

_____________

Clay walked into his Computer Science class only to be met with George already seated at his normal chair.

Clay slid into his seat without a word, already opening his laptop to open Eclipse in order to continue development on their Minecraft code.

In order to dissipate the feelings of stress further fueled by the ever-uncomfortable silence between the two boys, Clay put his headphones in and pressed “Shuffle” on his Spotify playlist.

The opening notes of “505” by Arctic Monkeys, arguably one of the more popular songs on Clay’s playlist, began humming through his ears.

After a couple of minutes, George tapped him lightly on the shoulder. In response, Clay pulled out an earbud and raised an annoyed eyebrow.

“What is it?” he asked indifferently, trying and succeeding to mask any substantial curiosity he may or may not have had for George’s upcoming point.

“Sorry,” George started, not even attempting to meet Clay’s piercing eye contact, “I just wanted to let you know your earbud volume is pretty loud.”

Clay rolled his eyes before George could continue.

“-Not that I care, of course,” he began, “-but you’ve been getting rather peeved looks from other classmates.”

Clay barely had to think before he replied.

“Okay? Fuck ‘em.”

With that, he contentedly plugged his earbud back in, trying to hide the smirk that formed on his face as he noticed George’s taken aback expression from his peripheral vision. 

Just for the fun of it, Clay turned the volume up another level.

____

GEORGE POV

George couldn’t lie and say that the entire idea of Clay didn’t intrigue him.

Ninety-nine percent of the time, Clay would treat George as if he was some parasite, desperately trying to rid himself of his existence.

The other one percent, however, it almost seemed as if he enjoyed George’s company.

Clay was an anomaly.

George chuckled lightly to himself over Clay’s choice in music (he could quite clearly hear the Arctic Monkeys from Clay’s obnoxiously loud earbuds) as he walked to his locker.

Like always, there was a letter waiting for him.

____

_ My Dearest Gogy, _

_ THANK GOD (thank god-y? gogy? godgy???) THAT YOU ARE COOL WITH ME. _

_   
_ _ Well, I guess we are the same person, so it would be strange if you weren’t. Anyways, thanks for your advice. Jokes aside, I appreciate it a lot :) _

_ To answer your question, if there is a specific guy, yes… (?) _

_ Obviously, it is… _

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ You! _

_ (/j. Sorry for the rejection, Gogy. Simply too soon) _

_ But yeah HAHA, I honestly am not sure how I feel about this guy. GOD, life is so confusing.  _

_ Also… I have a proposition. You CAN say no. _

_ Minecraft together sometime? _

_ -Dweam _

____

George rolled his eyes, first at the bluntness of the man, and then at the embarrassment of a sign off. 

_ “Dweam.” _

Despite only talking to this unknown person for a few weeks, George was quick to recognize that that response was just so incredibly **_Dream_** **.**

George chuckled to himself as he performed his usual ritual of pulling out paper and his magenta pen.

Like always, he let his brain overtake his hand as he wrote to the infamous “Dream,” a person he had never met, seen, talked to, or even knew their name, and yet felt as if he  _ knew _ him.

Perhaps, George enjoyed talking to Dream.

  
Perhaps, he wanted to know more about him. 

But, he reminded himself, anonymity must stay anonymous.

_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so... i may or may not have started writing this sad and angsty fic and OH MY GOD once i eventually finish this story i have so many ideas.... ok thats it LMAO just thought id share.
> 
> that being said, in the next like day or so after this update I will be posting another chapter that is a collection of letters! a little different than the usual chapters but i think itll be fun!


	6. six ○ letters between two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a collection of letters between george (gogy) and clay (dream)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoy!!

_ Helloooooo Dream, _

  1. _Ouch. I can’t believe you friendzoned me like that (/j HAHHA)_



  1. _That is an admittedly intriguing proposition._



_ Minecraft? With  _ **_the_ ** _ Dream? No way. _

_ I will have to think … hmmmmm… _

_ Actually… maybe not… My IGN has my real name in it, and I refuse to reveal myself just yet. _

_ Perhaps in another lifetime, my undisclosed epistolary friend. _

_ Other proposition: _ _   
  
_

_ What if we potentially exchanged like … Discords? Just so we don’t have to wait a whole day for correspondence. _ _   
  
_

_ Plus, perhaps we will be able to talk on weekends as well! _

_ If not, that’s cool too :) Whatever you’re comfortable with dude! _

_ Sorry… Went off on a tangent in this letter but can’t erase… ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ oops! _

_ Signed, _

_ \- Gogy _

_ _________ _

_ Gogy, gogy, gogy. _

_ Tsk tsk tsk. _

_ You are so desperate to talk to me that you need my Discord, huh? What a simp. (This a joke btw ;) ) _

_ But yeah, it may be too soon for a Discord… I enjoy the thrill of opening my locker each time and finding a Gogy letter :D _

_   
_ _ Also… about Minecraft. _

_ I have a solution. _

_ I may be leaving a small … gift … in your locker to cover the price of an alt account for minecraft so we can play together :)) (consider this $30 a thank you for the advice you gave me earlier :)) _

_ I will continue to think about the Discord…  _

_ … _

_.. _

_ … _

_ Ok I thought about it. My answer is…  _ **_maybe_ ** _. _

_ Jokes aside, it’s been really cool getting to know you over these past couple of weeks, Gogy. I am now considering you my advice man. I hope you know that you are now my personal therapist. Hopefully I can help you too :) _

_ But, I feel like we don’t know that much about each other. So… favorite color. Go! _

_ I look forward to further correspondence with you as well, Mr. Gogy. _

_ Have a good day! _

_ \- Dream _

_ __________ _

_ Hey Dream, _

_ I can’t believe you called me desperate. If I am your therapist, I think I will be letting you go as a client now. Find another anonymous coding guy to chat with. _

_ Jokes aside, I can’t believe you left me $30. What the hell?? You did not have to do that … but since you did… I guess I have no choice but to play with you. _

_ Admittedly, however, it’s going to be incredibly difficult to dictate where and when we are playing if we can only communicate through letters. _

_ Just saying, I think my Discord idea was good. _

_ You’re simply just an idiot, I guess. ;) _

_ Anywaysss… my favorite color is blue. I am colorblind though, so who the fuck knows. Pretty rude of you to ask that smh. (KIDDING KIDDING) _

_ Let me know when you come to your senses about the Discord. Unlike Minecraft, you can make a Discord alt for free :D _

_ My turn to ask you a question: Favorite hobby (besides coding and Minecraft :P) ? _

_ I look forward to your response, Dream. _

_ Have a good day <3  _

_ \- Gogy _

_ _______ _

_ Hi Gogy! _ _   
  
_

_ I couldn’t help but notice you using a “<3” last letter… Maybe you really  _ **_are_ ** _ a simp for me. I can’t blame you, though. Even anonymous, I am quite irresistible. _

_ About my favorite hobby, quite honestly, I am insulted. You think coding and Minecraft are my favorite things to do? I am no nerd smh… _

_ I like skateboarding a lot! I go out a lot with my friends- it’s very therapeutic :D _

_ Actually... I guess Minecraft is pretty cool too… (shit maybe I am a nerd…) _

_ You bring up a good point about the Discord. _

_ Fuck. I can’t believe I’ve been bested by someone who is literally named GOGY. This is honestly so embarrassing for me. Going dark, don’t hit me up. Only the real ones know. _

_ I guess, if you drop your Discord tag, eventually I may add you. _

_ Emphasis on MAY. _

_ Also… HAHAHAH COLORBLIND HAHAHAHA (sorry I’ll stop. For now.) _

_ Now, Gogy, time to test how pretentious you are. _

_ What’s your favorite movie? _

_ I look forward to your response. _

_ \- Dream _

_ ____________ _

_ Hi Dream. _

_ Fuck you :) _

_ I may be colorblind but that doesn’t mean I can’t fucking kick your ass.  _

_ But… skateboarding is pretty cool, so at least I’ll give you that. I have a friend who skateboards, but he’s pretty shit. Hopefully, you’re better than him. The next time I go to the skatepark with him again, if I see a man in an Arctic Monkeys shirt who looks like a complete nerd, I’ll know who I need to throw hands with. _

_ Also, I can’t believe you are making fun of the name Gogy when you were literally the one to come up with it. Self-loathing at its finest… sad. _

_ The “<3” was platonically, by the way. _

_ Idk if I could even stand for being FRIENDS with you, though, Dream. You are just too annoying to bear.  _

_ My favorite movie is … _

  
  


_ Don’t laugh …. _

  
  
  
  


_ The Dead Poets Society. _

_ I guess I am pretty pretentious, but what can I say, I’m a sucker for an angsty dark academia film. _

_ My turn to inquire… _

_ Tell me about yourself. _

_ The basics, of course. Nothing that would give u away ;) _

_ Cya Dream, _

_ \- gogy _

_ (my alt discord tag is gogy#0123 btw when you cave in and add me… yes i did just make this lol) _

_ ____________ _

_ O Gogy! My Gogy! _

_ I am hoping you caught that Dead Poets Society reference, or this will be very awkward. But yes, great movie- probably one of my top 5 :D _

_ One day I will add you on Discord… _

  
  


_ One day… _

_ Also, I DOUBT you could kick my ass. How tall are you? 5’9? 5’10? _

_ I’m 6’3 bitch B) FEAR ME! _

_ Also, not to brag, but I think I’m pretty good at skateboarding. Sorry to your friend, but I’m probably better than him ;) _

_ It’s weird to think that you have gone to the skatepark with your friend before… Perhaps we have crossed paths. Damn... that’s so weird thinking that theoretically we may know each other. _

_ Also… a platonic “<3”… does this mean we’re friends :DDDD _

_ I knew you loved me, Gogy. Less than a month of talking and you’ve already fallen for me, geez. I can’t be surprised, though. Happens to the best of us. _

_ As for a basic description… _

_ Hmmm… I can’t make it too obvious… _

_ I am 6’3. I’d like to think I’m (kinda? honestly who the hell knows) built. I have hair that is on the lighter side. But, I do have a size 14 shoe size. _

_ I am simply too cool. _

_ My turn to ask a question!!! _

_ What’s your current favorite song :P _

_ \- dream >:) _

_ __________ _

_ Hey Dream, _

_ Yes, I got the reference. You got a small laugh out of me. Emphasis on  _ **_small_ ** _. _

_ Holy shit, you’re tall. _

_ Also, I’m not 5’10… Not 5’9… but 5’7. But, to you, we’ll say 5’8 because I refuse to be more than 7 inches shorter than anyone.  _

_ I doubt we’ve met before, honestly. I’ve only been to the skatepark with him once, and even then, there was only one person there. Guess I’ll have to go more often now ;0 .. plus anyways, I am completely and totally introverted. If I don’t know you, I definitely haven’t talked to you, even with simple small talk. _

_ Going back to your earlier question, I’d like to think we’re friends. _

_ Considering you’ve ranted to me on numerous occasions, I think I deserve a title past just an anonymous acquaintance.  _

_ You have a chance to ask a question, and you ask for a song recommendation? Sad. _

_ What do I look like, your Spotify Discover Weekly? _

_ Jokes aside, my current favorite song is probably Pretty Girl by Clairo. _

_ If you insult me for that, I will quite literally kick you. _

_ Until next time Dream, _

_ \- Gogy _

_ ______ _

_ Hello Sir Gogy, my liege, _

_ I will not insult you for Clairo. That song goes so hard, I don’t care. _

_ Also, yes, you do look like my Discover Weekly, thanks for asking. _

_ And… FRIENDS! ;DDDD _

_ You’re a cool friend, Gogy :) _

_ … but… 5’7 LMAOOOO I COULD LITERALLY FIT MY HEAD OVER YOURS _

_ haha short _

_ Yes, definitely come to the skatepark. Perhaps we will have a movie moment where you see a light-haired 6’3 man and we lock eyes, realize who each other are, and then make out.  _

_ It’s admittedly strange to hear you’re an introvert considering how u talk to me. _

_ You act like we’ve known each other for months (which is chill since I talk the same way! I just wouldn’t expect that from an introvert :P) _

_ QUESTION TIME! _

_ What’s your favorite childhood memory :D I want to hear about toddler Gogy. _

_ Signed, your favorite tall boy, _

_ \- Dream _

_ _________________ _

_ Helloooo Dream, _

_ Glad you are also a Clairo fan. If you weren’t, I don’t think we could’ve been friends anymore. _

_ I’m not short btw, I’m average. _

_ The next time I go to the skatepark, in case we do magically end up having a movie moment, I’ll make sure to wear a camera-ready outfit, bring good lighting, and have a video camera at the ready. _

_ I don’t know about making out, though… _

_ Perhaps a quick hug.. _

_ Also, idk, you’re just easy to talk to. _

_   
_ _ I’m sure it's 50% that you’re a genuine idiot who has no sense of what is appropriate to say and 50% the fact I have no idea who you are, but I’m pretty chill when I talk to you. _

_ Hmmm… my favorite childhood memory… _

_ I have a distinct memory of five year old me riding a horse and being bucked off so forcefully I broke my arm… _

_ Can’t say that exactly was my “favorite,” though.. I did get ice cream afterwards, however, so I guess it was pretty neutral. Five year old me was easy to please. _

_ Since you chose a deeper question, I will too. Tell me about what your family is like :) (if you’re comfortable, of course! If not, that’s ok too!) _

_ Until next time Dreamie, _

_ \- Gogy _


	7. seven ○ a favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay was growing increasingly aware of just how close he and the anonymous boy had gotten over the past couple of months.
> 
> And, with this newfound friendship between the two, with every letter he found himself more and more interested as to who Gogy truly was.

CLAY POV

Clay found himself rereading Gogy’s rather bold signoff.

_ “Until next time Dreamie,” _

Clay giggled despite himself, growing increasingly aware of just how close he and the anonymous boy had gotten over the past couple of months.

And, with this newfound friendship between the two, with every letter he found himself more and more interested as to who Gogy truly was.

They didn’t formally know each other, of that Clay was certain. Clay knew no one who had locker 404.

Theoretically, if he wanted to, Clay could easily wait inconspicuously across from the locker until he saw someone open it. Or, he could check the student directory to see who owned it. Or, he could simply  _ ask _ .

But, quite honestly, he didn’t want to. 

Especially if that meant, firstly, betraying Gogy’s trust, and secondly, revealing himself.

It wasn’t that Clay was ashamed of his real-life identity. In fact, he was far from it. Clay had himself a fairly bold reputation. He was considered the stereotypical loner-skateboard boy. Regardless of his job leading the coding club, he had never gained a title of “nerd” or “math whiz.” Instead, he was considered one of the “cool guys,” easily obtaining things such as drugs and alcohol and even more easily obtaining women. Clay had probably had five girlfriends in the past, however none were especially memorable nor meaningful to him. In fact, he found his past relationships to be rather taxing and exigent.

All of them ended up going the same way:

Clay is doing something or other, an objectively hot girl goes up to ask him out, and he agrees because he feels bad rejecting them. Then, after weeks, or, sometimes months, he eventually breaks it off.

In short, his reputation preceded him.

If Gogy knew  _ of _ him, which knowing their school, he probably did, his opinion of Clay was probably one of intimidation. 

Clay could admit, he was  _ different _ when speaking to Gogy. Something about the man put his mind at ease, and allowed for him to speak openly and honestly. Because of this, he found solace in him and his letters. Revealing himself would only tarnish this.

After getting lost in thought, Clay began to write.

______

_ Gogy _

_ Gogy _

_ Gogy _

_ You called me Dreamie ;) that’s cute <33 _

_ I enjoy this nickname, I cannot lie.  _

_ About your favorite childhood memory… _

_   
_ _ Not gonna lie, seems pretty shitty. _

_ Ice cream is cool though, but I’m not sure if it’s worth a broken arm. _

_ Now… about my family (don’t worry! I’m comfortable talking about them :D) _

_ I have two sisters, one older and one younger.  _ _   
  
_

_ My younger sister is named Drista (which is actually heavily ironic in this situation considering you call me Dream and Drista kinda sounds like Dream-sister) and my older is called Alice :) They’re super chill. My sisters like to bully me too, so maybe you guys would have something in common. _

_ Question for Gogy time: _

_ Favorite book series. (I will judge you so hard based on your answer, btw, be warned) _

_ Looking forward to your response, Gogman. _

_ \- Dreamie _

_ ___________ _

Eventually, Clay got through the school day and heard a familiar notification sound buzz from his phone.

_ 2 New Messages From: Sapnap _

Clay tapped the notification, watching as his phone opened the Messages app. There, he read what his best friend had written for him.

**_sappynappy:_ ** _ Ayoooo Clay - I know u probably know already (unless ur a dumbass LMFAO) but this upcoming saturday is Halloween and me and Karl were already planning on hanging _

Quite honestly, Clay _ had _ forgotten about Halloween. The stress from George while being preoccupied with Gogy had limited his time focusing on trivial holidays.

Then, he realized:

_ Karl, as in Karl from the party _ .

The party where George had called him “hot as fuck.” 

Clay forced his mind to distance himself from that thought as he continued reading Sapnap’s messages.

**sappynappy:** I may have a favor to ask……………………………………………… please just consider it and don’t murder me

Clay rolled his eyes at Sapnap’s attempt to guilt him into doing whatever he had planned. Clay typed a quick response back.

**_Clay:_ ** _ ughhhhh what is it _

_ just spit it out smh _

Clay watched as the grey typing bubble continuously appeared, disappeared, and then reappeared. After what felt like minutes of waiting, his phone buzzed once again.

**_sappynappy:_ ** _ Since I’m gonna be out … I really am not supposed to abandon George on Halloween according to my parents. They say it would be rude of me as a host _ .

Clay visibly rolled his eyes.

**_Clay:_ ** _ bruh idk??? just take him where you’re taking karl?? _

Grey dots.

**_sappynappy:_ ** _ Can’t. _

**_Clay:_ ** _ WHY? _

  
  


Grey dots once again.

**_sappynappy:_ ** _ Call??? _

_ Plz _

Clay groaned and hit the _dial_ button.

Clay hopped on his board and began riding away from school as the dial tone rang several times. After around 5 cycles, it stopped, signalling Sapnap had picked up.

Clay waited for Sapnap to speak up. 

  
He didn’t.

“Hello?” Clay asked into his phone, breaking the silence.

He could vaguely make out a relieved tone across the line. 

_ “You’re not with anyone, right?”  _ Sapnap asked through the speaker.

“No,” Clay replied back, “I’m just skating home.”

Sapnap hummed understandingly before sighing.

_ “If I tell you what I’m about to tell you, do you promise not to tell another single fucking person?” _

“‘Course, dude.”

_ “I can’t bring George, because I’m going on a date with Karl on Halloween.” _

Clay felt his eyes widen. 

“Oh, I didn’t know you-”

_ “Yeah,” _ Sapnap replied sheepishly,  _ “We’ve kinda been talking for like a month now.” _

“Well congrats dude,” Clay started, “That’s awesome. Now, what do you need from me?”

Sapnap sighed. “ _ This is the hard part. Don’t kill me.” _

“Just spit it out, Sap.”

_ “I need you to hang out with George on Halloween.” _

Clay laughed sardonically. “Are you  _ kidding _ me, dude? Why would I ever agree to this?”   
  


_ “Because!”  _ Sapnap started, voice almost pleading,  _ “I’ll owe you big time!” _

Clay scoffed. “I hate you.”

_ “Plus,”  _ Sapnap continued, “ _ You’ll get to spend time with George.” _

“Yeah,” Clay asked, confused. “That’s the issue?”

Sapnap laughed dryly over the phone. “ _ Whatever, dude, just please say you’ll do it?” _

Clay shook his head and groaned as he turned onto the street where his house was. “Fine, but you fucking owe me.”

_______

GEORGE POV

George mindlessly wandered his room, admiring the posters he had put up only a few days ago.

The once blank and stark walls were now adorned with memorabilia of his favorite bands, video games, films, and pictures. It finally felt like  _ his _ room. He was finally finding comfort in Florida.

George was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard a soft knock at the door.

“Come in!” he called out, collapsing onto his bed as he waited for the person at the doorway to enter.

As he turned on his bed to face the door, he was met with Sapnap standing awkwardly. He seemed almost nervous.

“What’s up?” George asked gingerly, looking up at the brunet.

“I just wanted to let you know that on Saturday, on Halloween, I’m going to be out.”

George nodded and shrugged. “Well, thanks for the heads up!” he called out, returning his gaze to the rest of the room.

  
“Well, that’s not  _ it _ exactly. My parents said you couldn’t be home alone, so-”

  
“Do I have to come with you?” George interrupted with a raised brow.

Sapnap shook his head. “No, you’ll be staying here. One of my friends will be chilling here babysitting you so I don’t get in trouble.”   
  
George shot him a scowl. “For fuck’s sake,” he groaned. George sighed annoyedly before continuing. “Which friend is it, anyways?”   
  


“Not telling.”

George groaned in complaint once again. “Sapnap, you are so annoying.”   
  


Sapnap grinned obnoxiously. “I know!”

With that, the brunet waved and left George’s room, leaving George bewildered and confused.

George snapped out of his thoughts when his phone buzzed, along with a familiar notification sound.

_ 1 Discord Notification _

George quickly clicked it, only to be met with another alert.

_ Dream#6969 has sent you a friend request _

George felt his breath hitch in his throat, having had completely not expected for Dream to actually commit to adding him on Discord.

George wasted no time accepting the request.

George couldn’t help but snicker at the mystery-man’s profile picture. It was a poorly drawn white blob with a black smile and a lime green background.

Quickly, George realized he had never given  _ himself _ a profile picture. He hastily opened his computer and opened photoshop, making a “G” symbol out of 45º pale-blue lines. It was basic, but good enough that it would be easily distinguishable as his “Gogy” account.

George uploaded it to Discord, and soon opened a DM with Dream.

**_gogy:_ ** _ haha u caved and added me >:))) _

Dream replied almost instantly.

**_dream:_ ** _ don’t flatter yourself  _ 🙄  _ this is for minecraft, not you _

George giggled to himself. It was strange, but oddly exciting being able to speak with Dream instantly instead of having multiple-hour intervals between each message. Still, he was delighted to see Dream texted the same way he wrote: annoyingly snarky.

**_gogy:_ ** _ sureeee sureeee….. nice pfp.. what, did you make it on microsoft paint? LOL _

**_dream:_ ** _ ….perhaps……. _

George felt himself verbally laugh, Dream’s online persona and his getting along surprisingly similar compared to their literary ones.

**_dream:_ ** _ btw - you better not stop writing me physical letters, gogy. you are the shakespeare of our time  _

**_gogy:_ ** _ of course not. I would never deprive the world of my epic writing stylings :] _

George waited for a moment or two before Dream finally responded.

**_dream:_ ** _ its super cool talking w u but i gotta go to dinner gogy :) talk to u later!! :) _

**_gogy:_ ** _ bye dream :] _

George could admit, it was nice talking to Dream more directly.

It felt like they were actually  _ friends _ .

...

  
_ Friends _ who had never met.

_ Friends _ who had never seen each other.

  
_ Friends _ who didn’t know each other’s names.

  
  


Still,  _ friends _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed :D


	8. eight ○ neutrality

CLAY POV

It was 4 in the morning.

Usually, Clay found himself pushing his friends to join him skateboarding at this hour, unwilling to spend time alone so early in the day.

Today, however, all he wanted to do was be in solitude.

Clay mindlessly skated around the park, bored with both himself and his tricks.

In short, he felt almost trapped.

Every night, he would sneak out at the same time, go to the same place, and land the same tricks. Even skating, what he felt as his method of escapism, was beginning to feel monotonous.

That is, until he heard a familiar noise buzz from his phone.

_ 1 Discord Notification _

Clay raised an eyebrow, unsure as to who would be texting him at such an hour.

**_gogy:_ ** _ hi dream ahahah sorry its so late and ur def asleep but i heard a song and i like it so i am now forcing you to listen to it. when u wake up ofc ;) _

[ _ https://open.spotify.com/track/3cr3oAP4bQFNjZBV7ElKaB?si=iANIjkXOT-qNdb_egTOmIg _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/3cr3oAP4bQFNjZBV7ElKaB?si=iANIjkXOT-qNdb_egTOmIg)

Clay giggled to himself at the brunet believing he had a semi-healthy sleep schedule before clicking on the link attached. 

Clay plugged his headphones in and hit play before he continued to skate.

_ Now Playing: I Know The End - Phoebe Bridgers _

It was, at first, not his thing per se.

Skating to it almost felt trivial; the song was, towards the beginning, slow, somber, and all-around melancholy.

However, after a few moments, Clay found himself, in quite honesty, enjoying the song.

Now, the beat had dropped- trumpets were blaring through his ears, and drums were booming. Clay’s first instinct was to unplug his headphones and set his phone down so he could listen to it blast through the skatepark.

The second half of the song roared through the concrete-covered grounds, accompanying Clay’s skating with motifs of power and what could only be described as bitter nostalgia.    
  


Clay continued skating to the song, landing tricks as perfectly as he always seemed to.

  
  


  
Then, he was met with a cough.

  
  
  


Quickly, Clay stopped his board and turned to where the noise had come from.

Sure enough, he was met with a 5’7 brunet boy with widened brown eyes staring back at him. Under the moonlight as their only source of light, his skin looked almost ghostly.

“Clay?” the boy asked quietly, staring at him with an unreadable look.

Clay, albeit barely, fought back the urge to roll his eyes. “Why are you here, George? Since when do you skate?” he asked, colder than he had intended.

George shook his head, scoffing lightly. “I was just on a walk through the neighbourhood-”

“At 4 am?” Clay interrupted.

George nodded before continuing. “ _ Anyways, _ ” he began again, “I was on a walk through Sapnap’s neighbourhood when I heard the..  _ um _ … song you were playing from a few blocks away. So, I walked over towards here out of curiosity.” He sounded, at least to Clay, almost nervous.

  
At this, Clay felt a rush of embarrassment wash through him. “Whatever, man, not  _ my _ music. A friend sent it to me.”

George raised an eyebrow but seemed to accept that as an answer. “Oh, well sorry for bothering you,” he retreated, walking to exit the skatepark.

“Wait- George!” Clay called out before he could leave.

George turned around. If Clay was paying attention, which he was, he noticed that his eyes seemed almost eager. “Yes, Clay?”

“Just letting you know that we have to work on the coding thing later today. If we have to, we can do it at my house, just don’t miss it.” 

George seemed almost  _ disappointed _ , but nodded all the same. “Yeah, sure.”

With that, George left, and the boys parted ways.

Clay hated how  _ agitated  _ he sounded towards George.

At the same time, however, he relished in it.

Keeping up the facade that he absolutely hated George was, in a word, difficult, but he did it all the same. His disappointment, however, was hard to ignore. Every time Clay would be just a little too mean-spirited, he would notice the look of genuine dolor on George’s face.

Why, even after all of this, did George care about how Clay treated him?

His thoughts jumbled in his mind, Clay decided he didn’t want to skate anymore.

  
He headed home, confusion lacing his brain and the song Gogy had suggested blasting in his ears.

_____

GEORGE POV

George walked back to Sapnap’s house, trying to quietly open the door so that no one would wake at his arrival.

His plan was interrupted, however, when he opened the door to reveal Sapnap standing with his arms crossed and brow furrowed.

“What the  _ hell _ , George?” Sapnap exclaimed, dropping his arms to accentuate his surprise.

  
“What?”

Sapnap rolled his eyes. “It’s like 4:30 am, George, what do you mean  _ what _ ?”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh. Text me next time please. Where were you, anyways?” he exclaimed, however his voice was matched with concern rather than bitterness.

George shook his head in embarrassment. “I went on a walk.”

Sapnap raised a brow, seemingly not believing him, but didn’t pry any longer. 

“Whatever, just go back to bed.”

______

It was 6:53 AM, and George woke to a Discord notification.

**_dream:_ ** _ bruhhhh that song?? is so good???? _

George laughed, happy that this mysterious friend enjoyed his music recommendations.

**_gogy:_ ** _ YAY you liked it :] btw now u owe me a song recommendation. i expect one by the end of the day today. _

**_dream:_ ** _ you got it bby <3 _

George felt his face warm at the sudden change in tone in Dream’s messages.

**_gogy:_ ** _ SIMP!!! _

**_dream:_ ** _ true ;) _

‘

It was strange texting with Dream.

He didn’t have experience chatting with someone so jokingly flirty and affectionate. It wasn’t that he minded, however. It was more just unfamiliar.

George got dressed, putting on a simple dark blue sweater and black ripped jeans, accompanied by his black converse.

He packed into Sapnap’s car, tapping absentmindedly on the window as he waited for his friend to join him in the vehicle.

Inattentively, George found himself opening Spotify and pressing play on the same song he had sent Dream only hours ago.

___________

SAPNAP POV

After arriving at school, and greeting his friends, Sapnap eventually headed towards his first class. 

Sapnap waved lightly at his friend, Karl, whom he shared first period with.

“Hey, Sap!” the boy called out, grinning brightly at him.

Sapnap pulled out his chair from next to him, greeting him back. “‘Sup, Karl.”

Karl giggled lightly, and it sent a wave of warmth through Sapnap’s skin. “Nothin’ much.”

Sapnap smiled before he jumped at the sound of a text notification. Sapnap held up a finger to Karl, signalling that he needed a moment. The other boy nodded.

Sapnap raised a brow at the message.

_ Clay: lmaoo were u the reason george walked to the skate park _

Sapnap scoffed lightly, realizing George had left out crucial information when he described why he went out that morning.

_ Sapnap: wdym.. He told me he just went for a walk.. _

Grey ellipses popped up on screen before another message went through.

_ Clay: idk man i was skating and he just kinda showed up.. Mans needs a bell or something _

Sapnap snickered before tilting his screen towards Karl before reading the messages.

Karl chuckled lightly in response. “What is going  _ on _ between those two?”

Sapnap laughed and shook his head. “God, I have no fucking clue.”

______

GEORGE POV

George couldn’t help but think back to his strange interaction with Clay that morning.

Clay seemed, at least to him, a lot less  _ hostile _ .

As always, George walked to his locker and unlocked it, Clay still on his mind.

George read the expected letter from Dream, as he always did, and began writing.

__

_ Helloooo Dream, _

_ Don’t flatter yourself with the “Dreamie” thing. Never again. _

_ Also, It’s been nice being able to talk to you via text, but nothing will be able to beat our epic literary conversations :] _

_ Anyways.. You asked what my favorite book series is. _

_ Don’t laugh… but Harry Potter. _ _   
_ _   
_ __ As a kid, I was a huge Harry Potter fan, and I guess I never grew out of it. I’m a Ravenclaw, and judging by your… concerning… behavior, I’m guessing you’re a Slytherin.

_ Hmm… let’s think of a question… _

_ Okay Dream. My question: What’s your worst habit :) _

_ As always, _

_ the man you simp for, _

_ \- Gogy :) _

_____

George eventually got to his Comp Sci class, sitting next to Clay as he always did.

The boys eventually got to coding before George spoke up.

“So, what’s the deal for later?”

Clay turned to him, a brow raised. “What’s later?”

George furrowed his brow. “Earlier you said we had to work on coding?”

Clay looked like he was stuck in thought for a few moments before a wave of realization set in. ”Oh, okay. I guess you’ll have to come to my place. I’ll give you my address, I guess.”

George watched as Clay pulled out a sticky note and scribbled out where he lived.

It was strange, but Clay seemed almost  _ neutral _ towards George.

What had changed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might end up editing this chapter post - upload lol we shall see... hope u enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed :)) as always, any comments, criticism, kudos, and input in general are soooo appreciated :)
> 
> have a good day, drink water, get some rest, and remember you are amazing and valid and ily!!


End file.
